legendloungefandomcom-20200214-history
LegendLounge Wikia
Welcome to the LegendLounge Wikia LegendLounge- The RolePlaying Social Network for your character. Whether your character is from Middle Earth, Minecraft, World of Warcraft, a galaxy far far away, even in a land of your own creation or anyone else's...they have a home here, and a chance to visit any other world they want. Use it to chat, meet people to join you on MMOs or anywhere else, or even role play on here! Find friends and allies to join you on your journeys...Anything goes! How To Get Started First off, you definitely need to "get into character". Once you're ready to start, you need to create your character profile. If you have an image of your character, you can add that via the editor along with some info about them, their backstory, their name, where they're from, anything you want to share! If you don't have a picture, physical descriptions work too! To get instructions on doing that, and some suggestions to get you started, just click on ☀http://legendlounge.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profiles-_Home_and_Index Once you've done that, head over to Character Introduction on our Forum (just click on "Forum" on our "On The Wiki" blue bar) so your character can meet everyone else! Get to talking to whoever you like! New to all this? No problem! Also on the forum is a "Learn The Basics' thread where people will help you get started, as well as a character creation thread if you need help and ideas! Do you play an MMO and want to meet others on it? If so, just go to the "MMO Players Area" in the forum and intro your character, collab with others, whatever you wanna do! If you want to roleplay on here, we've definitely got you covered! We've already created several starters where anyone can edit them and add onto the story, we'll be including a live chat feature, and if you've got your own world with your own story, feel free to start here and show everyone else! Just make a topic in the forum under "Adventures" and begin! Make sure to start with a description! Feel free to join an existing one too! Got gameplay videos you wanna share? There's a forum topic for anyone to post theirs AND a page where the staff selects 5 of the best each month and posts them up! Staff picks can be found by clicking on the Videos tab on the blue bar. Right now we just launched so the only vid on there is the Official Trailer...wanna change that and have yours? Get uploading then! Got some backstory for the character you have? Mythology/history/information about the world they're in or anything else? Just create a "Surroundings" page for all that by clicking on the "contribute" button at the upper right of the page, name the page accordingly and use the editing features to write it and add pics if you illustrate it at all! After that, copy and paste the URL to it onto your profile description so people can see it too! Finally, check out our cool chat feature! If you want to talk to anyone who might be on right now...just go to the blue bar at the top of our wiki and click "chat"! If you prefer to RP on there with people rather than the forum, go ahead! We'll also be instituting a text-based dueling system for characters to battle. Any ideas for developing that would be welcome, just message Archangel Samael on this site or email samaelangelic@gmail.com. There's so much more to this site and a lot to be discovered...and a lot to come in the future! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse